A runtime computing device environment can have hundreds or thousands of different configuration options, and can run a complex mix of applications, operating systems, middleware systems, and/or other processes. If the runtime computing device environment encounters a problem, a vendor of software running in the runtime computing device environment may be requested to determine what the problem is, and to correct the problem.